Vulnerable
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Maureen and Joanne watch a horror movie, and Joanne needs some protection. Oneshot, MoJo, fluff.


**A different side of Joanne... **

**I don't own Rent, and I don't own Friday The 13th**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vulnerable

"So what kind of movie do you want to watch?" Maureen asked, as she bent over to scan threw their movies, her ass sticking out in the process.

Joanne's eyes shifted to Maureen, her eyes now glued on the diva's perfectly shaped rear. "I don't care you pick."

"Okay…" Maureen mumbled, her fingers grazing over the different kinds of movies, until finally she stopped on a one, her hand now pulling it out. "Ah ha!"

"What are we watching tonight?" Joanne asked curiously, as the sight of Maureen's ass disappeared, the only thing she could look at now, were those gorgeous green eyes.

"Friday The 13th." Maureen replied, as she stood up to prepare the VCR.

Joanne's face fell at the answer, a shot of tension shooting up her spine. "A horror movie, really?"

Maureen only nodded as she stuck the video in the machine, and then walked backwards until she fell on the lazy boy chair.

"Can't we watch a romantic comedy? Or a thriller?" Joanne suggested.

"This is a thriller…and there is romance…" Maureen said.

"Maureen this is a horror movie. I'll give you the thriller part, but where does the romance come in?"

"Have you never seen Friday The 13th?" Maureen asked stunned. "People get killed during sex! Sex is romance!"

"Very romantic…" Joanne sarcastically replied. "But for real…let's watch something else."

"Come on Pookie, you said I could pick, and I pick watching Jason kill horny teenagers in the woods." She then wiggled her eyebrows up and down. "They show nudity…girl nudity…"

Joanne rolled her eyes. "Now I know why you picked this movie…"

"So can I press play now?" Maureen asked her eyes now focused on the TV. "What's the big deal anyways?"

"No big deal…" Joanne quickly answered. "Sure press play."

But this was a big deal, ever since she was little Joanne Jefferson hated scary movies. It didn't matter if she was watching them with her parents, or with her friends, she was always afraid. This was her one weakness, bloody, gory movies, where people died in violent ways. The after effect always leaving the lawyer to wonder if that could ever happen to her, which in the end would give her horrible nightmares. So she chose to avoid those nightmares, and not watch horror movies, and she had been successful for about fifteen years, until tonight.

Maureen sighed in happiness as she reclined the lazy boy, letting the chair prop up her legs, the VCR now playing the movie, causing Joanne to grab a pillow for comfort.

The movie quickly scared Joanne, her heart now racing as the characters in front of her, walked around the woods like it was a safe place to be.

"Holy shit get out of there!" Joanne shouted.

Maureen giggled at the sudden splurge, but she didn't say anything and kept watching the film.

Joanne watched as the killer claimed his first victim, causing the lawyer to cover her eyes with her hands. She then shifted her eyes to see what Maureen's reaction was. Joanne was surprised when she saw Maureen sitting as calm as ever, letting the scary film play out in front of her. So with out hesitation Joanne jumped off the couch, and ran to the chair Maureen was sitting on, her body rapidly cuddling up to her fearless girlfriend.

"Save me…" Joanne whispered her arms now tightly wrapped around Maureen's body.

Maureen softly laughed at the surprisingly scared lawyer, her arms now encircling Joanne to pull her closer. "Okay…"

The movie played on a little more, nothing really scary happening as the plot line carried out. But just as Joanne thought she was going to make it through this okay, the scary music started playing, and the guy in the hockey mask appeared on the TV, causing Joanne to grip Maureen's bicep, and hide her eyes on the diva's chest.

"Joanne are you really that scared?" Maureen chuckled lightly.

"Yeah…" Came the quiet reply. "I hate horror movies."

"Well I'll protect you…" Maureen smirked as she pulled Joanne closer, her arms surrounding her girlfriend in a comforting, reassuring embrace.

Joanne snuggled closer, her fright rising as the movie became more violent.

"Oh shit!" Joanne yelled, her leg now resting in between Maureen's, her face hiding on Maureen's neck, and her hand for some reason gripping onto Maureen's ear.

"Ow…Pookie…" Maureen said, while her hand reached up to interlace, Joanne's assaulting one. "Can you not rip my ear off?"

"Sorry…" Joanne breathed, her hand now squeezing Maureen's hand.

"We can shut it off if you want." Maureen began her other hand rubbing soothing motions on Joanne's back. "I didn't know you were this scared of horror movies."

"No…" Joanne said shaking her head. "As long as I'm sitting here with you, I'll be fine."

"Okay…" Maureen replied.

An hour and a half later, the credits finally rolled. However even though the movie was done, Joanne kept her death grip on Maureen, her eyes tightly shut, and her face buried on the diva's chest.

"It's okay…" Maureen stated. "You can come out from hiding now."

"It's done…" Joanne said one eye popping open to make sure Maureen wasn't lying. "Whew…what a movie." Her hold on the diva then loosened, but she stayed cuddled. "That wasn't so bad."

"Want to watch the squeal?" Maureen smirked.

"NO!" Joanne quickly answered.

Maureen giggled. "And I thought I was the one who always needed to be held."

"We all have our weak spots." Joanne said, as she kissed Maureen's neck, leaving a trail up to Maureen's lips. "Kiss of comfort?"

"Anytime." Maureen answered, before she placed her lips over Joanne's, indicating a slow, consoling kiss.

"Thanks." Joanne smiled her mind feeling a little more at ease.

After the movie was rewound, and put back in its place, the two headed for bed, Maureen making her way into the bedroom before Joanne. Joanne checked to make sure the door was locked, before rushing into the bedroom to find her protective girlfriend.

"Maureen?" Joanne called out when she didn't see the diva anywhere. Joanne took a few more steps in the room, her body now turning the corner to walk into the bathroom, where something jumped out at her.

"BLAAAAH!" Maureen shouted in a scary voice.

Joanne let out a yelp of terror; the only thought running through her mind now was to defend herself, so she pulled her hand back and slapped the monster that was Maureen across the face as hard as she could.

"OW POOKIE!" Maureen shouted, her hand quickly holding the stinging pain Joanne delivered to her face. "What the fuck!"

"Sorry…" Joanne said while she followed Maureen over to the mirror. "Why did you scare me like that?"

"It was a joke." Maureen bitterly replied as she checked over her face for any damages.

"Well you knew I was afraid." Joanne replied. "Did you think I was just going to stand there and do nothing?"

Maureen shrugged. "I don't know…I didn't think you would hit me."

"Let me see…" Joanne said while she grabbed Maureen's face and looked it over, a small red mark now coming into view. Joanne giggled a bit and then kissed Maureen's left cheek. "Sorry…I didn't know I could hit that hard…"

Maureen rubbed her cheek, and then checked her red cheek out in the mirror. "I'm never going to try and scare you again. You have hell of a slap Joanne…now I don't have to worry so much about you."

Joanne's face softened as she wrapped her arms around Maureen's waist. "You worry about me?"

"You're my girlfriend." Maureen stated as if it was nothing, her eyes then went wide. "Think of how much damage you could do if I taught you how to punch!"

"Another time…" Joanne said before giving Maureen one last kiss, and then heading into the bedroom. "Let's go to bed now."

"Okay." Maureen said as she shut the lights off, and then ran over to the bed, where Joanne quickly pulled her down into a cuddled. "Whoa…first you slap me around, now you're tackling me?"

"Well it's dark…and I'm scared!" Joanne said her body now attached to Maureen's like there was no tomorrow.

"I like scared Joanne…its kind of a turn on…" Maureen smirked.

"Everything is a turn on for you…" Joanne stated as her eyes began to close.

Maureen just shrugged. "Well if you get scared let me know, I know the perfect way to make you forget." She said as her hand ran down Joanne's back, coming to a stop on her ass where she grasped.

Joanne let out a high pitched giggle, and moved closer. "Maureen!" she then relaxed, and settled back onto Maureen's body. "Did you not see what happened to that couple who were having sex, they died."

"I'm willing to risk it." Maureen said.

"That's just what someone would say before they got murdered." Joanne pointed out. "How about tomorrow morning…when the sun is shining and I can see all my surroundings.

Maureen sighed. "Fine…"

The two of them finally relaxed into each other, and for the first time ever Joanne was able to fall asleep with out having any nightmares about the recent horror movie she had seen, all because she was wrapped up in Maureen's shielding arms.


End file.
